The Last Resort
by SpyKid18
Summary: Set in "But Not As Cute As Pushkin". When Rory cannot get a hold of Marty or Lorelai after Anna goes missing, she is forced to go to her last resort. ROGAN.


****

A/N: Just a little note, this would only publish in bold, so....sorry about that.

The Last Resort

She lost Anna.

"Oh no," she mumbled, pulling out her cell phone. "This is not good, so not good."

She called Marty, the first person she could think of to enlist for help but his phone went straight to voicemail. Swearing in a manner that was wholly unlike Rory Gilmore, she dialed Lorelai's number and became increasingly upset with each ring.

She nearly cried when her mother's cheery voice told her to leave a message.

"What do I do?" She lamented, beginning to pace up and down her room.

An idea tugged at her mind, but she pushed it away with the hope that she would come across a better option. She had to find a better option. There was _always_ a better option.

Five more minutes of pacing left her with nothing and she yielded to the idea that she abhorred and scrolled through her saved numbers on her cell phone. She winced as her thumb hit call.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it's Rory. I need your help."

"Ace? I didn't know you had my number."

"It's on the Yale Daily News phone tree. Everyone gets a copy."

"Remind me to thank Doyle."

"Listen, I don't have time for this," she snapped. "I lost Anna."

"Who?"

"Anna, the girl I'm showing around campus."

"Oh, the high school girl, right. You lost her?"

"Yes, because I was yelling at you instead of walking with her to froyo social, she is now lost. Therefore, you need to help me."

"Don't tell me that you're blaming me for all of this."

"Listen, Logan, you are the last person that I wanted to call for help but no one else is answering their phones and knowing Anna she's probably at some frat party doing body shots. And, I really, really need to find her."

"Okay, calm down, I'll meet you at your dorm."

"I need to find her," Rory said miserably.

"I know, just stop freaking out. I'll be there in five minutes."

Rory had worked herself into near hysterics by the time that Logan arrived. She swung the door open after only one knock and pulled him in, talking at a quick rate.

"Okay, so I will go to that party that she was talking about and check the froyo social again on my way there. You go check out the pub and-"

"Wait, hold on, we should stick together," Logan interjected.

"Why? Splitting up is always more effective. We'll cover more ground."

"You shouldn't go to the party by yourself."

"It's too late to become chivalrous, Logan," she sniped. "I can go by myself. I just want to find her."

"Where's the party?"

"Church Street"

"That's the bad part of town," Logan told her with a shake of is head. "I can't let you go alone."

"It's called Church Street, for Christ's sake," she articulated. "I will be fine."

"I am coming with you. Now, we can either argue about this for the next ten minutes or we can go and find her."

"I should have never called you," she scoffed, walking past him out of the dorm. He followed her and mused, "I guess that means I am coming with you."

* * *

"Let's check The Pub first," Rory said nervously as they walked towards the local restaurant. "If we were splitting up you would have just gone there but since you insist on us doing this together, I guess we'll have to check there before the party."

"Passive aggressive, Ace, very passive aggressive."

"Sorry, but you are the reason that this is all happening."

"Me? You have got to be kidding me."

"You were the one who told Anna that I should show her a good time here. You made Yale seem like a joke, like a big party. I didn't show her that party so she went to find it herself. This is all your fault."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I just want to find her before Headmaster Charleton discovers that I have lost her."

"We will find her." He went to turn into The Pub but Rory kept walking. "Hey Ace, you might want to stop walking."

She turned and blushed, shuffling towards him. "Right."

"And you wanted me to let you go to that party on your own?"

"Let's go," she said unhappily, walking past him into The Pub.

"What did she look like again?" Logan asked from behind her. She didn't respond and he told her, "I was kidding, stop plotting my death."

"I don't see her."

"Well, it's only the first place. She'll probably be at the first one."

"I'm going to check the bathrooms. I'll be right back."

He watched her walk off and smiled to himself.

"Huntz!"

He turned at the boisterous Australian voice and grinned. "Finn, my man, how are you?"

"Just grand, I saw you walk in with Reporter Girl. Lovely, mate, she's lovely."

"I'm helping her find someone."

"I'm not following," Finn said, groping for his drink on the bar.

"She was showing someone around Yale and lost her."

"Are you really trying to explain something to Finn?" Colin asked, coming to his side. "That, my friend, is a losing battle."

"It's true, mate," Finn agreed.

"She's not there," Rory said morosely, appearing behind Colin. He watched his friend's mouth widen into a knowing grin and shook his head.

"First off, Colin the answer to that face is no, and Rory, we will find her, stop worrying. Let's go."

"Have fun, Huntz!" Colin called from behind them as they walked out.

"What did you tell your friends?" Rory asked pointedly as they made their way to the frat party.

"Nothing, they just have very inventive imaginations." She was silent and he added, "Don't worry, Ace. Your reputation will stay intact after tonight."

"I hope she's there," Rory said, ignoring his comment.

"If not, then we will go to the next place."

"The froyo," Rory said.

"Exactly, but I'm pretty sure she'll be here. Our Anna seemed like a partier."

"She is not our Anna," Rory corrected. "Especially after this."

"We're here," Logan said, bounding up the steps to the frat house. Rory followed and nodded for him to walk in. A frat guy was waiting inside with a box for their money. Logan paid for both of them and then ushered for her to follow him.

"It's so crowded," Rory said, feeling claustrophobic in the mass of bodies. Logan looked down at her and grinned. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Do you see Anna anywhere?"

Logan took a quick look around and shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay, I will go this way," Rory told him, jabbing a hooked thumb to the left, "And you look over there. This will work a lot better if we separate."

"Alright, you're right. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Me too."

She turned from him and made her way through the crowd, searching for anyone who resembled Anna. She found that many people had dark wavy hair like Anna's and a surprising amount were wearing outfits similar to hers. With each false alarm she felt her panic rising.

"Alpha Omega, right?" A guy asked her.

"Um, no," Rory answered.

"Alpha Rho?"

"No."

"Sigma Delta-"

"Listen, have you seen a girl here who looks young? She has long wavy black hair, probably said she loved college about fifteen times."

"Yeah, I think, come with me."

Rory followed him out of the crowd and into a hallway. It occurred to her that going off with a drunk frat guy was probably not the brightest idea and she turned to see Logan coming out of the crowd, Anna at his side. Her shoulders slumped with relief.

"Oh, there she is."

"Good, then we can skip the fake goose chase and go right to the fun part."

"What?"

"Ace, what do we have here?" Logan said easily, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"You found Anna," she said in relief.

"I'm right here," Anna pouted.

"Yeah, and that's where you'll be staying," Logan told her. He looked at the guy who was staring at them and told him point blank, "And whatever fun part you were just telling my Ace here, will have to be put on an indefinite hold."

Logan's grasp on her shoulders tightened when the guy moved forward and she inhaled sharply.

"This is so dramatic," Anna said softly beside them. "I love college."

"Say that one more time and I am handing you over to Paris," Rory threatened. "Come on Logan, let's go."

"Alpha Khi," the guy said in a last ditch attempt.

"Give it up," Logan told him, his arm dropping down to her waist.

Rory, Logan, and Anna walked out and he dropped his mouth to her ear to say, "Aren't you glad I came?"

She looked at him and said, "I'm just glad we found Anna." She turned her attention to Anna and said, "By the way, you sneaking to this party, so not cool."

"You nearly gave her a heart attack," Logan added.

"You two sound like may parents," Anna complained.

"Doing something stupid in college or high school is the same thing. It's doing something stupid," he said. "You have to deal with the consequences."

Anna pouted all the way back to the dorm.

* * *

"She is now pouting in front of the television," Rory told Logan outside of her dorm room.

"Very good, are you going to tape the door to see if she leaves during the night?"

Rory's eyes widened and she asked, "Do you really think she'll do that?"

"It was a joke, Ace," he said, patting her arm. "Relax."

"Oh, okay."

"You are very tense, do you know that?"

"Yes, I am marginally aware of that."

"Well, Anna is safe and sound in your dorm. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks for helping me," she told him. "I know I was not the nicest when I first called. I really appreciate you staying."

"No problem."

"And, um, thanks for convincing me to let you accompany me to the party. I was glad you were there."

"Yeah, you'd be having that 'fun part' right now if it weren't for me."

She winced and said, "Don't remind me."

"Well, if you ever need help, Ace, I'm here."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"See you later, Ace."

"Bye Logan."

She stepped into her room and closed the door, irritated to find Anna staring at her.

"You two should date. You would make a perfect couple."

"Good night, Anna," Rory said dryly.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she walked into her room and she shut the door firmly before pulling out her phone and answering it.

"Hello."

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry I missed your call. Luke had me a bit distracted."

"Too much information, Mom."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I lost Anna but then I found her."

"You lost Anna?"

"It's more like she ran away to a frat party."

"Classic."

"Yes."

"But you found her, right?"

Rory sat down on her bed and answered, "Yeah, Logan helped and now she is pretty much shackled to the couch."

"Blonde Logan?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know you two were friends."

"We're not really. It's just, no one was answering their phone and I was panicking, so I called him."

"How did you have his number?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Rory lamented.

"Okay, moving on. Are you okay now that you found her?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Did you get felt up at the frat party?"

Rory laughed. "No, Logan kind of served as my body guard."

"I like this boy, well, unless you wanted to get felt up. Then I hate him."

"I did not want to get felt up," Rory clarified with a grin.

"Then I like him."

"Well, I'm going to get to bed. I had a long day."

"Yes, you get some good sleep. She'll probably be hell on wheels for the next two days you have her."

"Joy."

"Night, sweetie."

"Good night."

She hung up the phone and kicked back on her bed. When she closed her eyes she saw Logan's smirk.

She hated to admit it, but she kind of liked him, too.

A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
